bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cero/Archive 1
Too Many Images Considering this should be a base article of "Cero", we shouldn't have so many "Cero" pics on this page for the individual versions. Why not just keep it to one or two pics (like the generic Menos and Ulquiorra) and leave the rest for the specific variation to the individual character. -StrangerAtaru 16:21, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 17:30, 21 November 2008 (UTC) 6 is honestly not too many, and they do help. :I agree, just basic Cero and Gran Rey Cero pics are really needed. LapisScarab 21:31, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 21:53, 21 November 2008 (UTC) How about adding the other Cero images to the other articles instead of just removing them here? *For the most part that's already happened. I've seen them on the other articles so maybe just link them to the appropriate article from the header of each special Cero. -StrangerAtaru 23:41, 21 November 2008 (UTC) How about getting a picture of each important arrancar ( including Espada ) using a cero?Shuhei Hisagi 00:37, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :That would mean there would be even more pictures. Unless you mean having a picture of the character using Cero on their own article, which might work. LapisScarab 23:46, 18 December 2008 (UTC) New Cero there has been a debate as to how Ulquiorra new Cero should be called. Some of the scanlations use the word Oscuras or Oscurus, this is because they are just translating the Kana as it sounds the correct translation should be Oscuro the Spanish word for Dark. When writing foreing words into Japanese Kana you write as it sounds an if trnslated into another language from that you may get a totally diferent word than what you started with. We can not assume that Kubo meant it to be Oscuras until he actually writes in roman characters "our way of writing" as we now this is what solved alot of the spalling isues we had with some of the Arrancar names. I will live it as Oscuro and will let everyone voice their oppinion in the forum so we may choose to use the one we feel is the correct one. WhiteStrike 19:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) 2. It should absolutely be "Oscuras". Yes it's bad Spanish, but IT'S WHAT HE SAID. To correct the form is nothing short of altering canonical material. Furthermore, Kubo has done this before and the name was left the way he put it. For example Gémelos Sonído (Hemerosu Sonīdo) : should be Gemelo Sonido Brazo Derecha de Gigante: should be Brazo Derecho de Gigante Brazo Izquierda del Diablo: should be Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo So, it's nothing new really. Leave it the way he says it. Daisekihan 03:49, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Gran Rey Cero Just to make clear, I'm bored, blabla, won't speak much longer.... WHERE is it stated that gran rey is espada exclusive ? Saw it on some forums and tought they were right ? lol. didn't Grimmjow say it was an Espada exclusive?--Kisukeiscool100396 21:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Chapter ? i don't remember--Kisukeiscool100396 21:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Checked the anime(not manga, correct me if I'm wrong), and Grimmjow says "Only espada are allowed to use", excuse me, but there is a big change between "espada-only" and "espada allowed to use". That's like saying espada 4+ cannot release in las noches because they are not allowed to. well i guess any Arrancar can use it but only Espada are allowed to--Kisukeiscool100396 21:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) WTF?? grimmjow isn't the only espada to use gran rey cero... ulquiorra used it, just after ichigo donned his hollow mask during their fight... --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 09:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) he's never used it once. maybe you are mistaking it for the Cero Oscuras Vinak963 17:07, 29 May 2009 (UTC) If your talking about this Kiskukeiscool, that's just a big ass regular cero. MVPVasto 23:38, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Actually, I think OP might be right. That chapter you linked to (new link here since MT no longer hosts Bleach) actually depicts him using the spinning-razor style Gran Rey Cero in the bottom right panel of that linked page. I compared it to the image of him charging a regular cero and the difference is pretty clear. He never named it, but it looks like he really did use a Gran Rey Cero. RecklessFire (talk) 08:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) As you said so yourself, he didn't say the name of the attack, nor was it even mentioned like it was in Grimmjow and Szayel's case. So regardless of appearances, we can't say it without definitive proof. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 09:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC) That's like saying a Byakurai isn't proven a Byakurai until its name is spoken. If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, then it's a duck. RecklessFire (talk) 09:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) There is one simply reason why that is NOT a gran ray cero. Ulquiorra used it within the dome of Las Noches. Don't you think it would be pretty stupid for Ulquiorra to use a gran ray cero inside the dome one minute and the next minute, fly outside and proclaim that "Oh! We can't use Gran Ray Cero inside the dome!" I fail to see how it makes logical sense to call something a gran ray cero when the person firing it never claimed it was so AND specifically said, only a chapter or so later, that they wouldn't fire a gran ray cero in that situation because of rules and if we have learnt one thing about Ulquiorra, he follows Aizen's rules. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Mohrpheus and Tinni are both right. Ulquiorra and nobody else noted that Ulquiorra's Cero was a Gran Rey Cero, and as such, we can't assume that it is either, not to mention it didn't have the same effect Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero did when Ulquiorra fired his Cero. When Grimmjow fired his Gran Rey Cero, Ichigo blocked it completely by donning his Hollow mask; yet, as noted later by Harribel's Fracción, his Cero still distorted Las Noches' atmosphere. Ulquiorra's was blocked as well, but it did not have the same effect. And, like Tinni pointed out, Ulquiorra stated that using Gran Rey Cero within Las Noches was forbidden, as was the Resurrección release of Arrancar ranked 4th and above. The entire point of Ulquoirra luring Ichigo outside and above Las Noches was so he could release his Zanpakutō, and if he felt he needed to obey this rule, why would he outright ignore the other when he himself stated they both would have the same effect on Las Noches? Everything presented means that Ulquiorra's Cero was a standard one, not a Gran Rey Cero. There is nothing to prove that it is. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Article Deletions I know this has probably been brought up before, but are the articles for Gran Rey Cero and Cero Oscuras really necessary? This page seems to have just as much info on either attack as their individual articles do. Gran Rey's gif is on this page, so it's not like there's any need to use the individual pages to prevent loading issues (like the Kidou page). In addition, either technique has only ever been used by one character, much like the case with the Getsuga Tensho article which got deleted, which had far more content (before we learned Isshin could use it). Any particular reason why we need them? Mohrpheus 16:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thats simple we don't. I brought this same point up a while ago when they were first created and again like last month or so. They were allowed because the manual of style states a technique can have its own page if their are multiple users. The fallacy of this argument is that while they can have a page doesn't really mean that they should or need one. Your completely right they should be deleted and even if all the other espada where capable of them why would it be necessary for it to have its own page unless there was extensive information that would be a crowd to the page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Mashiro super cero Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's version of a Cero is on here despite just having a different shape so can Mashiro's super cero be put on this page as well it has it's own name and is done in a unique way.Kamiryu 03:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, Mashiro just puts "super" in front of everything and her cero is no different from anyone else's. Most people have a unique way of firing their cero. That's not what get's them on this page. What gets them on this page is that the cero in itself has to be unique. Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's, as you yourself noted, is wider then normal cero. No evidence that Mashiro's is wider, faster or in any way shape or form different from other ceros. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) got it. i just had to ask.Kamiryu 04:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Gif Just wondering, are we keeping this gif because it's the first time it was introduced or something? Because there are a lot higher quality cero gifs and images that have arose and I could probably find and/or make some better options if need be. Yeah the quality is sub-par but I do like the whole "first use" sort of thing there!! Hmmm, you're better than me at GIFs so if I try to get the same one or other options and you do too, we can have a look?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, can do. And I'll go find some gifs on the site and i'll upload some as well. Color issue with the sexy sexy cero, in the cero page it say the sexy sexy cero is pink but in Charlotte's page it says its violet, so which color is it?--chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 16:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Outdated info Just to let you know, this list still calls Zangetsu "Hollow Ichigo", and White seems to be missing from the list. I'd change it myself, but I don't know how to access the table of users. Timjer (talk) 13:50, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :Updated the page. Its a Template called Template:CeroColors. Added White under violet based on the image File:531White's Cero.png.